Time traveling Weasleys
by emotionalfangirl
Summary: Victoire Weasley accepts an offer to babysit her younger cousins. I mean what go wrong in room filled with the next generation Potter and Weasley clan right? Teddy/Victoire Remus/Tonks Harry/Ginny


These are the official ages in the Harry Potter epilogue.

Ages:  
Teddy Lupin-19  
Victoire Weasley-17  
Dominique Weasley-15  
Louis Weasley-13  
Fred Weasley-12  
Roxanne Weasley-9/7  
Molly Weasley-13  
Lucy Weasley-9/7  
Rose Weasley-11  
Hugo Weasley-9/7  
James Sirius Potter-12  
Albus Severus Potter-11  
Lily Luna Potter-9/7

I am changing a few of them though because it fits to my story.  
Lily, Hugo and Roxanne will be seven and not nine.

Lucy and Molly will NOT be included in my story, simply because it was too many characters and they were the easiest to take out sorry :/

Okay so the rating is M because of some cussing and adult situation.

This is my second fanfiction ever so be nice, feel free to say your opinion but do I in nice way

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but neither do you. Unless you're J.K which I doubt.

Chapter 1: Foggy mess.

Sunlight shined through the large windows at Potter manor and Victoire Weasley pulled the dark blue covers over her head to keep the harsh light out mentally cursing whoever left the blinds open. She knew for a fact that it was Teddy who didn't want her to sleep all day.

She sighed heavily when memories of last night flashed through her mind. The huge fight with her dad was still fresh in her memory and it hurt like a bitch. Well yes, they did fight occasionally but never like last night.  
Victoire and Bill had a special bond of sorts because when Dominique was born their mother's attention was almost fully directed at the new baby. Making Bill Victoire's supply of attention. So it wasn't exactly a common thing to hear the two screaming at each other.

I didn't matter how much Bill Weasley liked Teddy Lupin he was never going to be okay with his seventeen year old daughter moving in with her older boyfriend. And after stating that to her the whole fight just escalated into something much bigger ending with Victoire telling her father that she never wanted to see him again.

Momentarily forgetting that said boyfriend most likely were at work, her hand shot out to the right side of the bed and when it was only met by the coldness of empty sheets she sat up quickly and looked around. The little clock on the nightstand said 9:30 and she just had to accept the fact that it was time to get up.

She pulled her hair in a messy bun and threw on her clothes from yesterday before going downstairs to the large kitchen where her uncle Harry was making Sunday-pancakes with the youngest Potter sitting on the counter happily swinging her legs and humming on some song.

"Vicky!" Lily stretched her small arms out as long as they would go and squealed at the sight of her oldest cousin.

She was quiet small for a seven year-old and Victoire could still pick her up as easily as if she was still a toddler.

"Hey Vicky, Teddy said you were here. He had to go in for some work but he'll be back by six." Harry put down the pancakes and grabbed them all some plates from the cabinet.

Victoire put Lily down on the floor and the tiny red-head ran to go wake her older brothers up. A couple of minutes later all three Potter kids came into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for their father's famous pancakes. James was the first to notice her presence.

"Oi Al! Look who's gracing us with her lovely veela company this fine morning, say Vicky when did you get here. Last night perhaps? Did you and Teddy engage in some grown up activities?"

Victoire knew better then to answer her annoying twelve year old cousin so she just poked her tongue out at him in a childish manor.  
Harry shot his son a disapproving look before turning back to his Daily Prophet.

They all ate in a comfortable silence with just the occasional "Can you pass the..."

Later when Victoire found herself in the sitting room on one of the big couches plating Lily's hair, she thought about how grateful and lucky she was for having such a big family. She always had someone to go to. Well nowadays it was mostly Teddy but when she was younger and had an argument with one of her parents she could just floo to the burrow and her grandma would give her cookies until she was feeling better again. But yesterday was so different.

She couldn't just floo Granny and eat cookies until everything was okay again, in fact she didn't even know where she was going until she stood with her wand raised and pictures of Potter Manor was flashing through her head.

Sometimes she just needed Teddy. He was like her drug, her "grown up cookies" that made her feel better whenever she was sad.

She had told her dad that she hated him and the look in his eyes just broke her heart. She was to stubborn to cry so it wasn't until she found herself in Teddy's arms that she let the tears fall. But whenever she fought with her dad they always made up right after but now she hadn't even heard from him and he was always the one to cave. She considered going to him first but Victoire was a stubborn woman, she was not going to cave and floo him. No he would floo her. That's how it was going to be.

She almost missed her Uncle Harry entering the room with a sheepish look on his face as he sat down next to her and Lily.

"So there is some stupid event at the ministry tonight and all the kids will be coming here for the night and I was just wondering if you could make sure that the younger ones get to bed at a reasonable hour. Everyone will be here except for Molly and Lucy, they're still in Italy with Audrey's parents."

Victoire had been looking forward to a nice night in with just Teddy but just keeping an eye on her younger cousins couldn't be that much trouble right?  
"Sure uncle Harry, what could happen right?"

By seven the Potter manors' sitting room was crowded with all the Weasley-Potter cousins.

Victoire was just relaxing on the couch waiting for Teddy and watching Lily play house with Hugo and Roxie. James, Fred and her own little brother Louis were playing some exploding snap by the fireplace.

Albus and Rose were reading some books in a corner as usual while her sister Dominique was on her chat-mirror probably talking to her on and off again boyfriend Adam Wood.

Victoire jumped up when her boyfriend came tumbling through the fireplace with a confused look on his facing searching the sea of red hair for her familiar blonde head. They made eye-contact and she just jumped in his arms and they held each other for a while.

"Harry asked us to keep an eye on the younger ones while everyone is at the ministry, because apparently there is some kind of event thing there again."

Teddy led his girlfriend over to the couch and sat down, pulling her up in his lap.  
"Have you talked to your father yet, love?"

It took a while for her to form an answer, but she didn't even get the chance to say anything before the whole house shock and erupted in thick purple smoke. She could hear Lily and Roxie cry so she reached out for them and brought them both close to her. She tried to console them but wasn't all too worried herself, just thinking that James and Fred was up to something. When the smoke faded however they found themselves in an unfamiliar dirty, dusty room.

But before any of them even had time to think about what had happened they all had wands pointing at them and a rough voice filled their ears.

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
